Season 2  Allelujah
by Indilwenlily
Summary: Remake of season two starting at rescuing Allelujah from detention and so on. Just a look at how it's affecting him and everyone else, though mostly Allelujah. Violence and torture involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just my idea of how the rescue of Allelujah should have gone, because am I the only one who thought it really odd that after being held hostage for four years, kept in a straight jacket and tortured, wouldn't one of the other pilots offer him a little assistance, instead of Setsuna just shooting the chains on his feet and magically undoing everything else?...I thought so too. And there was also no angst after this, and I think there should have been at least some trauma after being held captive for four years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or any of the characters… sadly, because if I did this part of the series would have been much more realistic… in a way.

"Excuse me, but I've got a request

Could you take this gag out of my mouth.

I admit that I'm fairly impressed

Cause you're the best at blocking me out."

Relient K - From End to End

Chapter 1

Operation Allelujah Rescue

Darkness, pain, confusion; these were the things that went through Allelujah Haptism's mind.

Four years he had been left alone in the dark cell.

Four years in darkness. Being tortured relentlessly every day since the battle ended.

Four years thinking about how wonderful death would be. To think about how he deserved to rot away in there for the things that he had done, so when he heard all of the racket outside, he knew that death wasn't going to come just yet.

But something lit up inside of him reminding him that Marie was alive, and he wasn't going to leave her behind. Not again.

_They'll come break me out of here_ he thought, _and then I can save Marie and apologize to her for leaving her behind._

He was starting to slip in and out of consciousness when the door opened.

Setsuna stood with a gun pointed at him it seemed.

He lifted his head as much as e could and look at the younger boy—no, he wasn't a boy anymore. The Setsuna F. Seiei standing before him was a man now. And he had missed seeing him become that man.

He wanted to say something, anything to let Setsuna know that he was still alive, or to ask him to not pull the trigger. He almost panicked when he heard the gun shot ring out, but it didn't hit him. He let his head drop and barely saw the bullets hitting the chains and finally breaking them.

Someone else ran in then. A girl; she ran to him and started unbuckling everything keeping him trapped. She moved behind him and undid the muzzle and removed it, letting it fall to the ground in disgust.

He wanted to say thank you, but his voice wasn't working.

"Come on," Setsuna said. Even his voice seemed to have changed over the years.

Allelujah tried to get up, but before he could stand completely, his knees buckled under him. _Figures,_ he thought as he saw Setsuna hand the gun to the girl and go to him, helping him stand and holding onto him. _The kid I fought a war with is the one breaking me out of a high security prison._

"Arios is being sent with the other Gundams," he said.

"What's Arios?" Allelujah asked, feeling a strain in his voice.

"You're new Gundam."

Allelujah nodded, "What about Tieria?"

"He's holding them off, but we need to leave—now."

Allelujah simply nodded again and moved as fast as he could to keep up with Setsuna. His muscles were sore and stiff, so it was pretty difficult.

The girl ran along side of him, though she seemed to be doing much better than he was. He decided that if—no, _when_ they got out of there, he would take a hot shower, eat a hot, good tasting meal, and then sleep in a nice cozy bed. Well, before he could do any of that he was obviously going to have to talk to everyone about what happened. He wasn't sure what he would tell them though; he didn't remember most of what had happened, but he remembered being taken out of his Gundam and waking up in a weird infirmary.

The halls were pretty dark. It looked like the power had been shut down, but they soon came to a hall full of windows, and outside there was a battle going on.

Outside; how he had longed for it, to be able to go out into the world and be free. Free from all of the pain and darkness. Free to travel the world without having to worry about anything—

Setsuna was getting into his Gundam, the girl following him into 00.

And there was Arios. It looked somewhat like Kyrios, but obviously a better model.

He was going to get in when there was a lick behind him. The cockpit of 00 was about to close when the girl looked afraid and Setsuna called to him. But he didn't hear Setsuna, or hear the girl scream for him to run.

"Don't move, Subject E-57."

Despite being afraid for his life, he smiled and turned around.

"Marie," he said. "It's me Marie, Allelujah! Don't you remember me?"

"My name is not Marie!" she yelled at him, but he only moved closer. "I said don't move! I will shoot!"

"You wouldn't kill me Marie," he said, and to Soma's dismay, he had a smile on his face.

"Stop calling me that! My name is not Marie; it is Soma Peries, Super Soldier!"

"Allelujah get out of there!" Setsuna called. Allelujah saw the look of concern on the younger mans face from the corner of his eye.

Concern; Setsuna F. Seiei was showing concern for him. Had Setsuna shown concern when he was told where he was? Or did he not care? Did any of them care, and they only came because they needed another pilot to fight with them. Two pilots wasn't going to cut it, so they just wanted him back to fight.

"I don't know what they did to you Marie, but your name is not Soma Peries. Your name is Marie Parfacy."

Soma paused with a pained look on her face. "That name…" she muttered. She grabbed her head in pain and collapsed to her knees as several other guards came running, all holding guns. "What did you do to me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Marie—" Allelujah started to step toward her when the guards reached her.

"Stay away from her!" one yelled firing a shot at Allelujah. It missed, but it was enough for Setsuna.

"Allelujah get out of there! We're out of time!"

He was about to get into Arios when they opened fire on him. He ducked behind a wall and waited a few seconds before rushing out and into Arios.

The cockpit closed as bullets bounced off.

He looked over the controls, not using the belt for personal reasons and took off after 00, following him into the water. Seravee followed after, and another unknown Gundam.

They dove down and found the ship. He was free, and had no intention of ever going back to that place.

He landed and exited Arios, catching himself when his knees buckled again.

The first to greet him was Ms. Sumeragi. She walked over to him as if she had been waiting for a long time. He noticed her taking in all of the bruises that covered his skin, and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Allelujah," she said, and then muttered to herself, "alleluia."

"Ms. Sumeragi," he said, a smile coming across his pained features.

"It's good to have you back," she finally said.

"It's good to be back."

Nothing else was said. She wanted to ask about how he had gotten captured, but decided to wait, so to not bring up anything that would rather not be remembered just yet, though she did want to know about what happened.

After a few awkward minutes he excused himself and found his way to his room. There were clean sheets on the bed, a big fluffy blanket, and a nice soft pillow.

The shower could wait; he wanted to sleep and he wanted it now. And besides, why pass up on a bed when he'd slept in a chair for the last four years? Well, more like napped, because there wasn't very much sleeping involved. And how could he pass up a blanket when all he had to keep him warm was that cursed straight-jacket? And a pillow was just a luxury to be able to put his head on, when all he head was the back of the seat, which was very uncomfortable to lean back on when he had a muzzle tied behind his head.

It was cold in the ship and he had no other clothes, so he had to wear the same thing he had been wearing. He only minded it because it smelled like a mix of blood, sweat, and prison. Yeah, didn't smell nice at all.

He got into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin, curling onto his side. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

"_Test Subjest E-57," the voice said. He recognized it, but wished that he didn't._

"_Marie," he tried to say, but his voice was muffled. He realized that he wasn't just gagged, but he was wearing a muzzle._

_He wanted to reach up and tear it off, but his arms wouldn't move._

"_E-57," Soma Peries repeated._

_He wanted to tell her to be quiet. His head hurt so much._

"_This is him? The pilot of the Winged One?" a man asked._

"_Yes, Test Subject E-57, Allelujah Haptism," another says._

"_What about the injury to his head?" yet another voice asked._

"_It is still healing, but not as serious as it was when we retrieved him from the Gundam," the second voice said._

_How did they know his name? He wanted to ask, but he knew that he couldn't because of the muzzle. Everything was blurry, and then he remembered the last time that he woke up. He had overheard some nurses talking about how he had a concussion, and it disturbed his quantum brainwaves or something like that._

_Then it hit him; his quantum brainwaves were disturbed, and he vaguely remembered Hallelujah telling him something about having to leave. Hallelujah was gone._

"_Has he said anything about Celestial Being yet?" the first voice asked._

"_He arrived here yesterday, so we haven't interrogated him yet," the second said. He seemed to be in charge._

_Allelujah tried to open his eyes and look at everyone, but his eye lids were too heavy to lift. He wanted to sleep so badly._

"_Wake him up," the third said. "We need to know everything he does. We need to find out where Celestial Being is hiding."_

_No, no, no, no, he wanted to sleep! They couldn't wake him up now, not yet._

_He was shaken, hard, for about five minutes before he finally got the strength to open his eyes. There was barely any light in the room, only coming in through the window on the door, but his eyes burned from it anyway._

"_Now kid, we need to know a few things," the third guy said. He was tall with nicely brushed hair, but the smug look on his face made him look anything but well-groomed. "If you cooperate it won't hurt as much."_

_He looked away from the man and saw Marie in the corner, simply staring at him as if waiting to see what he would do first._

"_We need to know where Celestial Being is hiding," the first guy said while the second stepped behind the chair and undid the muzzle._

_He wanted to call out to Marie for help, but he thought better of it and said nothing. He didn't think he could talk. If only his head didn't hurt so—he was jerked awake by a stabbing in his side. Guy number three had a knife stuck into him and he felt blood flow out of the open wound._

_He made no sound. He couldn't let them see weakness from them, he knew that. This early on would just make it worse._

_The others would realize that he was gone and come for him. He knew they would._

_Before he could even fully register the knife being yanked out of his side, he felt an even worse pain from his head as a fist collided with it. Obviously these idiots hadn't been alerted to the fact that he had a concussion._

"_You going to talk kid?" guy number one asked. "Or are we just going to have to make you!" he slammed his fist into Allelujah's stomach causing him to spit up some blood._

_The hideous suit that he was wearing was already getting drenched, and he didn't think they would be so kind as to let him change into a different one._

_Guy number three was about to punch him in the face again when number two stopped him, "That's enough!" he barked._

_Number two fastened the muzzle and stepped in front of Allelujah._

"_You could save yourself this pain if you'd talk, kid," he said. "This is just a glimpse of what's to come."_

_He led the other two men out of the room, and Soma followed._

_It was dark again, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes._

_All sorts of thoughts went through his mind about whether or not the other Meisters would come for him or not._

_Without Hallelujah with him, he felt alone._

Allelujah jerked up suddenly, panting heavy and sweating like crazy.

"Allelujah, you ok?"

He looked over and saw Setsuna in the doorway.

It bothered him to see the younger man looking so much older now, and looking after him.

"I'm fine," he said quietly.

"You didn't seem fine."

"What do you mean?"

Setsuna sighed, "you were screaming," he replied. "You called for Marie. You asked her to save you from them."

Allelujah said nothing, and then noticed that Setsuna seemed to me looking at something.

With his dirty hair matted with sweat, it wasn't covering the scar on his forehead that he had gotten from that last battle.

"What's that from?"

"Uh, I don't wanna talk about it," Allelujah replied. He wasn't ready to talk about that yet, and would rather just explain it to everyone at once.

"Fine," Setsuna said, losing what concern he had, "I'll get out of your way then."

"Wait, Setsuna, who was that girl with you?"

"Melina," he replied. "She was also being kept in detention, though not as tight as you were."

Allelujah nodded, lying back down.

"Get some rest. Sumeragi wants to talk with you later about what happened."

"Ok," the older man replied closing his eyes.

He was again asleep, reliving the past four years in his dreams.

TBC…

Ok, so what do you think? I haven't really seen the whole first or second season, but this episode and the one after it were the first ones that I saw and I thought "Pfft yeah, cause some guy could be tortured and kept in a straightjacket for four years would be able to pilot a Gundam and run around a building with ease!" So I just thought "know what? Imma do a story about it!" so I did!

And also, how I did it was instead of going and getting Allelujah first, Setsuna just broke out Melina first, because I thought that he would at least be logical enough to think that Allelujah might need a little assistance… so yeah, just hit that little button there and tell me what you think, cause I thought that it was pretty good, but I have also gone days with only a few hours of sleep every night and a screaming niece who is 19 months and doesn't talk yet, and now a new born nephew who just wants to be held, sleep, and eat…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so after this chapter and maybe the next I may not update for a while… but I have my reasons, such as I have only seen 4 episodes of season 2, and those would be 3, 4, 7, and 25, so I also have to finished season 2 also… And I'm going to start putting lines from songs or some random quotes at the beginning of chapters also!

"Oh, baby I have been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor.

You know I used to live alone before I knew you,

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,

And love is not a victory march.

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah."

Hallelujah - Kate Voegele

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Gundam 00… even though I would really, REALLY like to… and I also don't own the song Hallelujah

Chapter 2

Hundreds of Stories

That old song he had heard. It went "hallelujah," and he often found himself humming it to himself when he had been captured.

Hallelujah was gone, so what was he supposed to do now?

Allelujah took a shower and went to find some food. He finally realized how hungry he really was. He never had the luxury of anything besides vegetables and a thin slice of meat every day, so when Tieria handed him a cup of coffee, it was like drinking heaven.

"So how did you get captured?" Tieria asked.

Allelujah stopped drinking and sighed, he knew he would have to tell them eventually, but he didn't want to now. Well no, he couldn't tell them right now.

But luckily the door opened and Lockon Stratos walked in. _Thank you Lockon—LOCKON?_He jumped up, "What? But you're-?"

Lockon simply smiled, "Oh, sorry, I get that a lot."

"Allelujah, you haven't changed at all," Tieria said with a smile. "This is Lockon's brother."

"Oh…" Allelujah said. "I'll see you guys around."

Tieria and Lockon stared as Allelujah left the room.

"Did I—"

"Just give him some time," Tieria said. "It's a lot for him to take in after being gone for so long."

Lockon nodded.

_I just hope it isn't too late for him to get over it,_ Tieria thought.

Allelujah collapsed on his bed, his damp hair falling in strands onto the pillow.

He reached up and felt the deep scar on his forehead.

"What am I going to do, Hallelujah?" he asked out loud.

His finger continued to move up and down the scar, his other covering his eyes. He didn't even remember if they were bruises, or if he was just tired.

After a few minutes of lying still, he fell asleep.

_He woke up to bright lights. There were people talking around him, and an annoying beeping noise. His head hurt more than anything he had felt in a long time._

"_Serious trauma to the head… major concussion… disruption to his quantum brainwaves." He heard bits and pieces, but none of it made sense to him._

_Cold fingers started feeling around his head and something was removed. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a white, bloody cloth being lifted off of his head._

_What happened? That woman was Marie, Hallelujah said something about leaving, but what?_

_He winced as fingers started poking around at something._

"_How long until we can move him?" a man asked._

"_Maybe another week or so," a woman replied. "We can't be sure quite yet, but after we do some tests we'll know for sure."_

"_Then hurry up and do these tests! It's been almost three days already and the HRL is getting impatient!"_

"_We must wait for him to wake up first," the woman argued. "He should wake up soon though, and I will tell you as soon as we are done."_

_The man left the room and the door slid shut behind him_

"_You can open your eyes now," the woman said. He wanted to wait her out, hoping that she was just hoping for him to wake up. But of course he was just hoping. "I know you're awake."_

_He opened his eyes as wide as they would go and he looked at her. He was hoping for someone who looked nice and was going to get him out of there, but instead she had a steely look in her eyes and she looked anything but pleasant._

"_Good, you're up," she said. She undid several straps holding him down. He hadn't even noticed them, but they were probably so that he wouldn't try to run. Pft, like he could._

_She helped him sit up and started flashing a light in his eyes. He wanted to yell at her to stop, but found he couldn't speak._

"_You were hit pretty hard," she said. Again she started poking at his head. She pulled a mirror off of the table next to the bed and held it up for him._

_To his horror there was a huge gash in his forehead. He tried to feel it, to see if it was real, but his hands were still held down._

"_Calm down," she ordered. "You're fine here for now. You suffered from a very serious__head injury__. You were pulled out of a mobile suit and brought here. As soon as you are able you will be moved to an HRL facility."_

_She rewrapped his head and lay him back down and redid the straps._

"_We have some tests to do, but after that you can get some sleep."_

_And then it started. Several doctors came in and started poking at him. It hurt, but he was dealing with it._

_A couple of hours later the nurse came back in and the doctors told her some thigns and then left._

"_In about a week you'll be moved to an HRL facility. You will remain there and be asked questions. I just pray that you cooperate."_

_He gave her a questioning look so she continued, "We have had many people come here before they're taken there, and there are rumors about what they do to people. Do what they say, or you may end up right back here, or worse…"_

_She pulled out a syringe and pushed it a little, causing some form of liquid to squirt out. She walked over and held it to his arm. He wanted to shove her away, ask her what she was doing, but all the he could do was try to squirm away from her. Needles were not his favorite thing after the lab, so when she stabbed the needle into his arm he had to blink back tears as awful memories resurfaced._

_Within another minute, though, he was knocked out._

He woke up sweating like crazy again. This was part of the reason that he didn't sleep much while he was captured. He had nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

This time though, Mrs. Sumeragi was leaning against the door looking disappointed.

"It's time we talk about what happened," she said, motioning for him to get up. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I got this up sooner so be grateful people! I gave up watching my usual two episodes of Gundam 00 before I go to bed just so that I could get this up for people.

Oh, and I also want to correct something from chapter 1 that I forgot to at the beginning of chapter 2. I accidentally called Marina Melina, but there is a reason for that. You see, I grew up on Gundam Wing, and so this whole Princess Marina thing it confusing me, because for those who don't know, there is a Princess Relina in Gundam Wing, so if I ever end up calling Marina Melina instead, just bare with me as I am trying to fix this…

And one other thing… DID ANYONE ELSE BESIDES ME BURST INTO TEARS WHEN LOCKON DIED? I was like, "HOW COULD PEOPLE MAKE SOMETHING SO AWFUL?" and it was just so sad because Haro was just saying "Lockon Lockon" over and over. :'(

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Really, I do not own Gundam 00, and I also don't own any songs that I might add to this story.

"You're not alone,

Together we stand,

I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand.

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go you know I won't give in.

No I won't give in."

Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne

They were in a conference room on the ship. Marina wasn't with them, which they probably figured was for both their sakes; she didn't have to know what could have happened to her in there.

The only other people weren't there was the people piloting the ship and keeping track of the enemy, but all the same, everyone in there had their eyes on Allelujah as he explained what had happened starting from when he first woke up in the infirmary.

He told them about the men who had come and beaten him the first time, and all the other times when they came in and did things far worse than the first day.

"I think it was after a week that they had someone come in. He was huge with blonde hair gelled back and a short beard. They had no name for him besides "the Breaker." He removed the muzzle and asked me my name. I didn't reply, so he pulled out a gun and hit it against my head where I was injured. He asked me and hit me again when I said nothing. He skipped over my name and started asking about Celestial Being and where they were, but I said nothing. He shot me in the arm and then asked again.

He would squeeze the bullet wound if I didn't answer, and other times he would move his finger around inside of it. He offered to take the bullet out if I told him something, but I still didn't say anything.

He got angry, and unchaining my feet, he lifted my right foot and broke it…_it_ _hurt so badly and I tried not to scream in agony. He said that if I refused again, he would break my leg. I said nothing so he lifted my leg and broke it at the knee. After I refused again he pulled out the gun again and started slamming it on my thigh until there was a crack._

_He then got in my face and said 'tell me where Celestial Being is, and I will let you die,' I said nothing again and he was about to break my other leg when someone walked in and ordered him to stop. I couldn't see who it was, but he nodded and left, but not after spitting in my face…"_

Allelujah opened his eyes in surprise as he felt himself fall. Mrs. Sumeragi was on her knees next to him before he would even blink.

"We're taking a break," she said turning to everyone else.

Allelujah saw a look of disappointment in Tieria's eyes as the older man stared at him.

Everyone left the room and Mrs. Sumeragi looked at him, "are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And how has your other half been lately?"

He froze, Hallelujah was gone, but how was he supposed to tell her?

"He—" he started at a lose for words.

"You suffered a head injury," she commented. "He's not in there anymore, is he?"

He looked down. He didn't want to think about Hallelujah. His other half being gone just left him feeling empty.

"I always hated him," he said finally. "But in that final battle we were finally able to accept each other."

"Can you tell me what else they did to you there?" she asked. "It might be easier without everyone else."

He thought for a minute. It would be easier just to tell her; she was the person he was closest to in Celestial Being, but he didn't want her to look at him in pity. He didn't want to be treated differently than the others just because of what happened to him.

"Whatever I tell you, I don't want you to treat me differently," he finally said. "I am still Allelujah Haptism, and I want to be treated the same way I always was."

"I get it," Mrs. Sumeragi said. "You still want to be treated like the kick-butt Meister you are!"

He cracked a slight smile, but it didn't last long. "After he left they brought me food, if you could call it that, and after I ate they left. The worst part was that they had to feed me themselves, and would taunt me with it and throw it at me. I didn't mind them wasting the crap, but they could have at least let me take a shower after that."

He went on and on, only leaving out the stuff that didn't need to be shared, though besides that he told her everything. I hurt like nobodies business to relive all of the things that happened, but he knew that it would be much harder with everyone else there with them.

Tieria would look down on him for it, and Setsuna would most likely call him weak, while Lockon would probably just make fun of him. Well, he wasn't to sure what Lockon would do, but he knew that it would probably be something along those lines.

He needed Lockon, the first, original one. The one that he had grown to know like a brother who wouldn't treat him any differently that before he was captured.

_But I am here,_ a voice said to him.

Allelujah now sat in his room, looking into the mirror that hung at the foot of his bed.

"Lockon?" he asked slowly.

The reflection of Lockon nodded with a smile.

"But you're—"

"Dead?" Lockon offered.

Allelujah nodded dumbly and walked over to the mirror, gently putting his hand on it. The reflection didn't do what he did.

"What are—how are you here?"

"Well, I'm not really here, just more in your mind," Lockon replied. "I know you have a lot of questions, but you gotta know that they will be answered in time."

"So Halle—my other personality is gone, and now he's replaced with you? I don't know if I should be terrified for grateful."

Lockon laughed, "No, no, no, I'm not another personality," he corrected. "More like a guide to help you, because right now you need it."

"What do you mean I need help?"

"I mean that you were just held captive by the A-LAWS for four years, and now that you're back, you're trying to convince everyone that your fine, but really, you're not."

"They don't need to know about what happened," Allelujah said. "They have a job to do, and so do I."

"And what job would that be? To find Marie Parfacy and make her join your side?"

"How do you know about her?"

"I'm dead; I see these things happen!"

"It doesn't matter," Allelujah said. "I'm not leaving her with them."

"You are, or else you're all going to die at the hands of Soma Peries."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Um… so this is kind of later than they have been coming, but I have a really good excuse, such as I was writing a One Act and it had to be in ASAP and I had a three day art class, AND I had to write a frickin' 2-3 page paper on the author of my choise… I stupidly decided to do it on James Patterson, who let me tell ya, there is almost nothing online about him… so that took be about 2 hours to write 1 and a half pages before I was told that I have to double space, so I finished it, but it took a loooooong time! And I got writers block, so yeaaaah…**

**Oh, and I accidentally posted like, the draft of this chapter that I never finished, instead of the actual chapter… so this is the real one, so thank you Gryphon Turboclaw for pointing that out to me, and this is the real thing this time… I don't know what happened…..**

"Stop talking gibberish or just stop talking

…If I had one wish, well I don't know what I'd wish for

But if I had a million zillion wishes!

I'd just wanna let you know what gibberish is

Not a nice way to talk to all your friends."

Relient K - Gibberish

Chapter 4

Allelujah stared at Lockon. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you can't trust her," Lockon replied. "She'll betray you when you least expect it, and you'll be her first victim."

"I don't believe you."

"And why not?" Lockon asked. "What reason do you have not to believe me?"

"For one you're dead…"

"Dead doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," Lockon said. "And because I'm dead, I know what will happen if you continue to go after Marie."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you, Allelujah?"

Allelujah didn't know what to say. He knew that Lockon obviously knew what he was talking about, but he just didn't believe it. "I'm going to find her, and when I do, she's going to come back with me. I don't care what you—"

"You know that what I'm saying is true!" Lockon yelled. "Allelujah, you haven't changed one bit have you? You're still the same kind-hearted kid you were when we attacked that HRL facility and you killed all of those children there. Tell me Allelujah, why did you kill them? Why didn't you get them out of there before trashing the place?"

"I—I did it for their own sakes!" He stammered. "You can't tell me that what I did was wrong because you have no idea what it's been like to be a super soldier, to have another personality inside of you! You know what Hallelujah was like, so imagine hundreds of him, all over the colonies and Earth!"

"And that's why you killed them, because you didn't want them to be a fighting machine like you were created to be, but you also didn't want to release all of those other personalities on the world. No matter how much it hurt you to do it; you killed all of those children for everyone else. I wasn't saying that it was wrong of you, but I am simply pointing out that you would risk your own sanity for the sake of everyone else around you."

Allelujah was speechless. He was really starting to wish that he had been killed in the HRL facility; it would have been much better than arguing with a dead man.

"I'm bringing her back and that's final! I don't care what you say!"

"I can't stop you from doing it, but I can warn you that I can't help you with this if you're not going to listen to what I tell you."

"Then don't help me! I don't need you're help, you're dead!"

"Ooh, ouch," Lockon winced. "Look, ignore me if you want, but don't come crying to me when she shoots you. Allelujah, she is an A-Law, she doesn't work for Celestial Being, and there are better things for her if she stays with the A-Laws. She's not coming, but you can chose if you believe me or not."

He wanted to say something back, anything to just get Lockon to go away, but then he didn't have to.

"We're under attack! All pilots to their Gundams immediately!"

"Looks like that's your cue to go," Lockon said.

"Yours too," Allelujah said back.

TBC…

Wow, that was really, really short, but I wanna watch the episode again and see how the battle went so that I can be as accurate as possible… Also, I really don't like Marie/Soma, like at all. She just bugs me, so I'm think I want to maybe take her out, so I am warning you now that there will be no Allelujah/Marie pairing, or anything to do with them together… just cause I can't stand her for some reason and I can't write about her. So be warned…


End file.
